Usagi no Ai
by Mikomi no Tsuioku
Summary: Yumi's wondering where she should go. She asks an old friend for help, one her grandmother introduced her to. Oneshot!


**I got bored, this is a silly oneshot that has absolutely nothing to do with any of my other fanfics...**

**Xana: -currently rampaging through the internet giving everyone viruses; Including you!-**

**Cassy: I don't own this.**

**------**

Yumi looked out the second story window of her room at the full harvest moon. The formation of craters made her think of a story her grandmother told her one day back in Japan:

_"Look, Yumi-chan, you see that full moon there?" The old woman looked down to the small, frail-looking girl in her arms. The young asian beauty nodded silently; Tiredly. "Do you see the rabbit there?" again, the girl nodded. "That rabbit has a long history. It makes all the mochi you can think of. Especially around the new year. It's his job."_

_The girl looked a little more alert, eyes wide and innocent, never having heard this story before. "Go on, please, Baa-chan?" The elder nodded._

_"That rabbit has been making mochi for eons, making them then eating them. It's how he lives. Although the thought of him may seem selfish, he really does help people."_

_"How Baa-chan? How?"_

_"I'll tell you how." The grandmother said, poking the young girls button-like nose._

Yumi stared at the moon. "Rabbit spirit, help me please. Guid me to where I'm supposed to be." she whispered to the treat-maker. Yumi remembered, that in Japan, she loved eating the _mochi_, or sticky rice cakes. Every time she ate one, she remembered the story her grandmother had told her.

_"Yumi, this rabbit is not selfish in any way. When they are lost, he guides the hearts of travellers, telling them where their feet should take their bodies; Guiding them unil the next dark moon._

"Usagi-san, help me now please." She said louder to the moon. The formation of craters and rocks on the moon seemed to be pointing to the academy.

Reacting on impulse, Yumi slipped on her boots, pulled over a dark sweater and jumped out of her open window. She had to know where the rabbit was guiding her. She ran. As soon as she passed through the Kadic Academy gates, she stopped and looked to the moon.

_Where are you leading me, moon-spirit?_ she questioned silently. She took one last glance at the moon and followed to where the rabbit was pointing. _The dorms? I have go to be the most insane person in the world to believe a legend as dumb as "Tsuki no Usagi." Seriously. _

She stopped outside the entrance to the dorms. She glanced one last time at the brilliant orb in the sky, pointing. Suddenly, she knew where to go. Opening the double doors silently, she stole up the stairs, onto the boy's floor. She quietly she ran down towards the middle of the hall, took a sharp right and stopped in front of the door.

_Usagi, you bastard._ She thought quietly, _So why do I feel like thanking you?_ She knocked on the door. When it creaked open, she knew there was no turning back. As she had hoped, a dark-haired boy answered the knock.

"Y-Yumi? It's two in the morning. What are you-" She silenced him by cupping both sides of his face in her hands and leaning down slightly to kiss him. Taking advantage of the light gasp he gave, she slipped her tounge into his mouth. A soft moan was the signal that it was okay for Ulrich to dominate this kiss; And he did. He gently teased her tounge back into her mouth and explored, as if he wanted to memorize every inch of her mouth.

Another soft moan escaped from Yumi's throat and Ulrich knew: He had to take her. He broke the kiss and motioned towards his bed. Yumi giggled softly and whispered something in his ear.

"Hey! Odd, wake up and go to Jeremy's room!" Ulrich shook the sleeping boy.

"Huu-h?" Odd looked around, slightly dazed at being woken up so early and still half-asleep.

"Look, I've got Yumi waiting for me outside. Can you go to Jeremy's room?"

Odd grinned mischeviously and nodded. "Sure thing, buddy." He left and Ulrich grabbed Yumi's wrist and gently lead her to his bed.

"Sorry it's so small..." He said.

Yumi grabbed him again and started kissing him. She didn't care. She wanted him and that's all that mattered. She forced him toward the bed and they both fell on it. _You bastard Usagi. I really should thank you. I guess I must pray to you more often._

-------some grinding later------

Yumi sighed, hand on Ulrich's bare chest. "I really love you, you know?" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Why did you come tonight? Why now?" Ulrich asked, ruining the moment.

She giggled again, "Tsuki no Usagi." she challenged his knowledge in the Japanese language.

"R-Rabit of the moon? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look carefully one day, and You'll find out." she whispered in his ear.

**------**

**Cassy here! What do you think? My first (relitavely clean) lemon. o.O O.o I thought it was cute, because we all know that Yumi really loves Ulrich...it's a proven fact.**

**"Life sucks, build a bridge and get over it."**

**Reviews and constructive critisim(flames) welcome!**


End file.
